Gateaux
Gateaux G. Gato (first name pronounced gah-TOE) is a Wizard for Hire and co-founder of the sorcerers-for-hire organization "Witch Way", along with his domineering partner, Morbidia. Together, they are the arch-rivals of the Warriors for Hire. He first appears in the Mighty Magiswords short, Too Many Warriors. He is voiced by Arin Hanson. Appearance Gateaux is a brown-furred anthropomorphic cat with yellow eyes who wears a standard wizard outfit consisting of a purple hat and a purple-and-blue robe. As a child, his face appears less angular, but otherwise remains the same. When he is briefly changed into a human by his magic being reflected back at him, he is a dark-skinned man with black hair. Personality Just like his partner, Morbidia, he is very snobbish and snooty. Using dark magic, he can accomplish tasks with ease, which gains him the favor of the people over his rivals. He has a habit of repeating the last word Morbidia uses in her statements, yet is easily annoyed when others do the same. Gateaux can be outspoken, but Morbidia discourages this, much to his chargin. He has a calm and cool demeanor focused on the task at hand. However, his feline instincts sometimes get the better of him. This is seen when he was easily distracted by the Laser Pointer Magisword that Vambre used against him. He may also have a texting addiction as he is constantly seen texting on his Magi-Mobile. In actuality, Gataeux is very cowardly and highly insecure. He craves acknowledgement and affection from those around him, despite the fact Morbidia's tendency to metaphorically and literally walk all over him. He also displays nerdish tendencies, sharing Vambre's love for books and indulging in writing fanfiction. 5-minute shorts He and Morbidia first appeared in the short "Too Many Warriors" hired by Docky Boardman to stop Mister Sucker Punch from terrorizing the Dockman Pier. They see the Warriors for Hire and easily made fun of them. Princess Zange and Docky decided that who ever defeats the squid first will win the prize. The two use dark magic against the squid but it failed and as Prohyas used the Ground Pound Magisword, it caused destruction of the pier. Later, Mister Sucker Punch punched Docky down the shore. The two were so annoyed that they tried to go after the Warriors for Hire so Vambre used the Laser Pointer Magisword to distract Gateaux due to his cat instincts causing Sucker Punch to sock them away. At the end of the short, Morbidia swores revenge on them as they were about to be devoured by the rabbid stuffed animals they had brought to life earlier. TV-series He and Morbidia appeared in "The Mystery of Loch Mess" where they are jealous of the Warriors getting a job from Princess Zange. The two planned to follow the Warriors and take over their job so they can gain the glory. They were trapped and captured by Queen Porcina and, as well as the Warriors, almost fed to the Loch Ness Monster. After the Warriors set the delivery folk free, Witch Way gave the folk a boat to escape, and took all the credit for the successful rescue. In "Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness", Morbidia and Gateaux get jealous again over the Warriors for Hire once again and the two had a fit which involved Morbidia pulling Gateaux's tongue before they are affected by Grup's stink. Morbidia compares the smell to Gateaux's hairball that he coughed up at one point in which Gateaux takes offense of it as a cat stereotype. They are later shown revealing that they ratted the Warriors out to Princess Zange threatening Grup's residence in the headquarters. At the end of the episode, as punishment, the Warriors send Grup's old molted skin to their headquarters. He appeared without Morbidia for the first time in the episode "Biggest Fan", where Glori interrupted his lunch. He brings Glori to the Warriors and grumbles on how he doesn't deserve being treated like that. In "Little Sword of Horrors", Gateaux and Morbidia are seen outside their house when Prohyas walks by with Carnivorus Plant Magisword. After it eats a spider (Morbidia's roommate, Natasha), they try to attack it with their dark magic, but it spits the attack back at them, swapping their species, turning Gateaux into a human and Morbidia into a cat. Powers *Dark Magic: Like Morbidia and Witchy Simone, Gateaux has the ability to use dark magic which can do many things such as zapping things, using life force from broccoli plants to turn stuffed animals into rabid, blood thirsty creatures, transforming people into different species, magic materialization and other offensive abilities. Gateaux's magic appears to be not as proficient as Morbidia's however, and consuming junk food hinders his ability to cast it. *Light Magic: Gateaux is also capable of using Light Magic, although his proficiency is considerably lower than his ability to use Dark Magic. His Light Magic appears limited to firework-like displays at best, and he cannot cast it for prolonged periods. Origin According to creator Kyle Carrozza, Gateaux (alongside Morbidia and Familiar) were created when he was in college. Gateaux was depicted as the sidekick to a witch rival character named Collette. However, no traces of Gateaux drawings were shown at the time.https://twitter.com/BicycleNoClimb/status/1099684795657838592 Trivia *Gateaux's name is a pun on the word "gato" which is Spanish for cat; Gateaux is also a type of French cake. **In "Quest for Knowledge", this reveals Gateaux's last name was Gato. His middle initial is also given as G., though not expanded upon. *Despite being an anthromorphic cat, Gateaux is prone to fits of normal cat-like behavior, such as coughing up hairballs, being enchanted by yarn and laserpen lights and involuntarily meowing. *in "Witchy Simone ruins everything", Gataeux forced Morbidia to renegotiate the conditions their partnership. These include: **Two cheat days on his diet. (Originally he was only permitted one day per month as shown in Biggest Fan) **Five allowed instances of talking back to Morbidia without reprocussions per week. **One mandatory hug per month from Morbidia, despite her claims of being allergic to open displays of love. *Gateaux's voice actor, Arin Hanson, is also famously known as the web-animator Egoraptor on YouTube. He is the founder and co-star of the popular gaming channel, Game Grumps, on YouTube as well. Many jokes from Hanson's own material often find their way into Gateaux, such as cat humor, fanfiction and diet jokes. Hanson's Game Grumps co-host Danny Sexbang, who sings the opening song of the show, even refers to him as "Big Cat." **Hanson based his voice for Gateaux off Star Trek actor George Takei, including a deep barotone voice and quickly-delivered lines. *Despite his otherwise impressive physique, Gateaux is physically out of shape, causing him to constantly falter when stamina is required. He claims this was his reason for becoming a Wizard, to use magic in lieu of his physicality. *The episode "The Mystery of Loch Mess" reveals that Morbidia forces him to repeat the last word she says and that he prefers to speak normally. **In some instances, Gateaux is unable to pronounce Morbidia's last word, after which he'll change to a different word. *The episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness" reveals that he has no tail, which he refuses to speak about. *In "Random Acts of Memory", Gateaux, while under the influence of a truth spell, admitted he allows Morbidia to take credit for all of his ideas. *Gateaux is shown to write really bad fanfiction. **He has created a fancharacter based around the Broccoli Punch stage show, clearly based on himself. **He often writes characters based on himself in his fan-works is a clear reference to the "Mary Sue" trope, where writers would put themselves in fiction and make themselves beloved by the main character. *Gateaux has appeared in a few episodes without Morbidia, though she never appeared in an episode without him. Gallery * Gateaux/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Cat Category:Magic Category:5th Grade Category:Adventure Academy Category:Recurring Characters